Don Mills
|birthday = September 30, 1988 |height = 184 cm |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Don Mills (던밀스) is a solo artist. He was the rap trainer/mentor for trainees on Produce 101 Season 2. Career Don Mills grew up and went to school in Canada. However, he realized when he was trying to go to university that his true passion was music, and he wanted to pursue music in his home country, South Korea. Don started recording music in Canada with no money and low quality equipment. He started with nothing but told himself that since he has to live his life for the rest of his life, he has to do something he likes and do it well. One day him and his friends were eating at a burger joint and some men come up to him asking if he has a cigarette. Don says no, but then the guys ask if he wants/has drugs. Don says he doesn't have any drugs, he only raps. He meant it as a light joke, but then the guys told him to rap for them. After he did the one guy offered to let him record a studio for free, so he did. He often mentions how grateful he was to that guy as that was the jump start to his career and allow him to move to Korea and really follow his dreams. Discography Album/EP * Don Mills (2013) * Homecoming (2013) * 88 (2014) * YOUNG DON (2014) * Hottest Tuesday 1st (2015) * Hottest Tuesday 2nd (2015) * Hottest Tuesday 3rd (2015) * Meerae (2016) * Right Now (2016) * Mills Way (2018) Singles * "International Student" (2013) * "Sting Like A Bee" (2015) * "Kings Man" (2015) * "Tip" (2015) * "Mr. Trap Hwang" (2017) * "Living In The Dream" (2018) * "Switch Lanes" (2018) Collaboration * "Stay With Me" (VMC) (2011) * "RUN VMC" (VMC) (2013) * "VISTY BOYZ" (VMC) (2017) * "What Tou Call Is The Price" (with Jo Woochan and Nucksal) (2017) * "Stack Up" (24 Gang) (2018) Features * "DODODO" (WUTAN) (2014) * "Queen Cobra" (Nop.K) (2015) * "Feeling Good Now" (San E) (2015) * "Lotto" (Vernon) (2015) * "Tough Cookie" (Zico) (2015) * "HUNGRY" (Zick Jasper) (2015) * "F-Killer" (Hangzoo) (2015) * "No Sky Is The Limit" (BewhY) (2015) * "HYMN" (G2) (2015) * "ProMeTheUs" (Yankie) (2015) * "Rukawa" (BIGONE) (2016) * "Still Hot" (Sangchu) (2016) * "Crazy as F**k" (Beenzino) (2016) * "The Villians" (Nucksal) (2016) * "Money" (Kigga) (2016) * "DAB" (Mini.K) (2016) * "Asian Glow" (WUTAN) (2017) * "808" (WUTAN) (2017) * "Forgive Me" (Marvel J) (2017) * "Money On The Floor" (The Quiett) (2017) * "Goldfire" (RAPTO) (2017) * "Sanai" (Changmo) (2017) * "Leave" (Young J) (2017) * "Ain't Got Time" (J Reyez) (2017) * "Yeah I Made It" (TK) (2017) * "Simple N Honest" (LUTTO) (2017) * "ICEBOX" (KILLAGRAMZ) (2018) * "What You Want" (Maniac) (2018) * "Ballin'" (TILDA) (2018) * "Get Don" (Microdot) (2018) * "Mustache Man" (Slick O'domar) (2018) * "Do Not Disturb Mode" (Sleepy) (2018) * "Do Shit" (RAINMAKER) (2018) * "I Need Ur Voice" (Mild Beats) (2018) Filmography Music Videos * 88 (2014) * Kang Baek Ho (2014) * Gon Do It (2015) * Harmony (2015) * ProMeTheUs (Yankie) (2015) * Meerae (2016) * Ye I Need (2016) * Stuffs In The Head (2016) * Mr. Trap Hwang (2017) * Yonge and Finch (2018) Features * DODODO (WUTAN) (2014) * Queen Cobra (Nop.K) (2015) * Tough Cookie (Zico) (2015) * HUNGRY (Zick Jasper) (2015) * HYMN (G2) (2015) * Rukawa (BIGONE) (2016) * Money (Kigga) (2016) * Still Hot (Sangchu) (2016) * The Villians (Nucksal) (2016) * DAB (Mini.L) (2016) * Asian Glow (WUTAN) (2017) * 808 (WUTAN) (2017) * Forgive Me (Marvel J) (2017) * Simple N Honest (LUTTO) (2017) * ICEBOX (KILLAGRAMZ) (2018) * Stack Up (24 Gang) (2018) Variety * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Show Me The Money (2017) * Today Swag (2018) Gallery Promotional Don Mills Young Don Promo.jpg|''YOUNG DON'' Don Mills Meerae Promo.jpg|''Meerae'' Trivia * Don Mills can speak English fluently but he is more comfortable speaking Korean Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Trainer Category:Mentor Category:Rap